


You Belong with Me

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: She was dealing with a moment of being knocked down at her most vulnerable moment, and he decides to show up when she needed it the most.DantexOC
Relationships: Dante/OC
Kudos: 2





	You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier, and then I got distracted by work and other things. I do apologize. I am intending on catching up on posting the one shots I've completed before I go back to work on Sunday. Today, not only am I another year older, but you will be getting to read this one shot and a _Persona 5_ one shot. I figured I would treat you all to two stories since I am in a generous mood. While this is a _Devil May Cry_ one shot, this one focuses more on the angst compared to the typical smut I write. I was going through some bitterness towards my ex, and rather than let them cloud my judgment, I figured I would write them out and reflect them in the OC. I also call this a reminder to myself of my ability to write, and to never forget that I have it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been another long day at the pharmacy she worked at; with it being the end of the month and approaching the new year, the line of patients in both the store and the drive-thru had been nonstop. In combination with the breakup she recently experienced with her now ex-boyfriend and him moving out of the home she inherited from her parents, all she had been dealing with was stress, frustration and trying to cope with it all at once.

Rubbing her brow in an attempt to rid herself of the migraine that now formed throughout her skull, she unlocked the front door and made her way inside, flipping the light on. Luckily, it was finally her two day weekend after another long work week, and that meant some time to hopefully unwind, get her thoughts together and also get some errands done.

She took notice of the blinking light on her answering machine, and when she pushed the button, the automated voice announced that she had one new message. She was expecting it to be a message from one of her friends, but when the message started playing, she was sure the blood stopped flowing to her heart for a brief moment of time.

_“Hey, baby doll. It’s Dante. I’m assuming you’re working today. As soon as you finish listening to this message, give me a call. I’d like to chat with you and see you. I hope I get to talk to you soon. Bye.”_

She breathed out a small sigh, a part of her wondering if she should go for it or not. Not long after the breakup, one of her friends let it slip that she was single again, which had been the perfect opportunity for him to start chasing after her. For one that just recently got out of a relationship, it didn’t really make sense to jump straight into another one, especially since she still wasn’t in the right state of mind.

However, a part of her had been intrigued by the mysterious, handsome devil hunter that always attracted danger at every turn. She just never showed any interest when she was with her ex, but is she willing to show any interest now that she’s back to being a single woman? If there was one thing she was certain about, she needed to give him an answer.

She pulled the phone off its charging stand and dialed the number of his shop, getting an answer after the second ring.

“Devil May Cry.”

His deep, velvet-like voice made her stomach flip.

“Hi, devil boy. I’m returning the message you left me earlier in the day.”

“Well, well, I was wondering whether or not I was going to get an answer. How are you, baby doll?”

“I’m as good as I can be. So, what did you want from me, Dante?”

“I figured I’d help lift those spirits of yours, sweetheart. I do owe your ex a little thank you for giving me an opportunity to get to know a wonderful woman much better. May I come for a visit?”

“You just don’t give up, do you?”

“Hell no, especially for one gorgeous woman that I’ve had my eyes on for quite some time. I just never got close because she was already taken.”

There was a brief pause, and with a sigh, she gave her answer.

“Okay. I just got home. All I need to do is change out of my uniform. Go ahead and come over.”

“See you soon, sugar.”

She pushed the end button and returned the phone to the charger before retreating to her bedroom. She quickly kicked her shoes off, stripped out of her work clothes and changed into a simple workout tank top and black yoga pants. No sooner did she loosen her hair out of the ponytail it was tied up into did she hear the doorbell ring. Combing out her unruly locks to the best of her ability, she approached the door and opened it.

There he was standing in the doorway. He wore his usual red trench coat, his sword was on his back, and even underneath his silver bangs, she could make out those beautiful, ice blue eyes that she came to adore. She stepped aside, allowing him to walk in, and she shut and locked the door once he was inside. He leaned his sword against the nearby wall and removed his trench coat, tossing it on the sofa. Even with his tight, long-sleeved black shirt and red buckled vest on, she could see the detail of his rippling muscles.

He turned to look at her, and only then did she avert her gaze from him.

“How have you been holding up since I last spoke with you, sugar?”

“I’m as okay as I can be,” she replied with a shrug. “Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that it’s more his loss than mine. If he really was serious about including me in his future, he would have been honest about his feelings and his intended plans.

“If there’s one thing I’ve come to learn from this, what goes around comes around. I’m almost betting that the next woman he meets will do to him what he just did to me. For now, all I can do is pick myself back up, readjust to my previous life as a single woman before I met him and focus on me.

“Honestly, a part of me wishes that I got to know you a bit better in the past. You were right in front of me and I just didn’t see you.”

He stepped up towards her, closing the distance between them, his eyes boring into hers.

“Why readjust to being single when you can take the opportunity now? I’ll treat you better than he ever did.”

She could see the yearning and the sincerity in his eyes, but she was still hesitant in jumping straight into a new relationship.

“I’m not sure, Dante. I don’t want to make the mistake of rushing things again. That’s what happened with me and my ex.”

She felt his gloved hand caress her cheek, and the next thing she knew, she felt a warm pair of lips press against her own. She let out a small moan as she kissed him back to the best of her ability, relishing in his taste and the sense of security he was granting her.

They reluctantly pulled apart for air, and when she opened her eyes to meet his tender gaze, her heart fluttered.

“There’s no need for us to rush things, sugar. We’ll take things slow, and you won’t repeat the same mistakes you made with him. Call this your new beginning, okay?”

Unable to speak her answer, she simply nodded.

“I’ll stay with you tonight. I’ll sleep on the sofa so that you have your space.”

“Thanks, Dante.”

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and with a smile, she flipped the light in the dining room and retreated to her bedroom. As she prepared herself for bed, something clicked in the back of her mind.

_Now you have someone who is willing to devote himself to you in full. Cherish him now that he’s yours._

**Author's Note:**

> In a nutshell, the breakup was about as mutual as it was going to be (after the fighting and yelling had subsided) and we decided to stay friends. Since he was the one that initiated the breakup, I came to accept that it's more his loss than mine. Plus, that's what I have Dante and Joker from _Persona 5_ for. >_< Be on the lookout for that _Persona 5_ one shot. It will be posted alongside this one. Check back!


End file.
